AmeriCanada: A Brother's Love Part 2
by OtakuOverlord8102
Summary: This is part two of the trilogy of A Brother's Love. In part one, we ended with Matthew walking out of the IHOP. So this is picking up from there. I hope you all enjoy!


Alfred growled in frustration, but blushed in embarrassment. "See what you did, Gilbert?!" he shouted as he followed Matthew outside. Matthew was getting in his car just as Alfred walked outside. "Dude, Matt! Wait up, bro!" he called. Matt stopped, sniffling as tears rolled down his pale pink cheeks. Alfred walked over to the car and sighed. "Look, bro, I'm sorry about all that."

Matt shook his head. "Just stop, Alfred." he said. "I'm tired of you always starting fights with Gilbert. He's one of the few **true** friends that I have, despite his temper and dominant personality. Alfred was stung a little by Matt's emphasis on the words _true friends._ "Matthew, I-I never meant to hurt your feelings, but Gilbert's using you and you're just too friggin' innocent and kind-hearted to see that! I care about you! You're my twin and I don't want to see you get hurt!"

They both stared into each other's eyes for a while before Matt wiped away his last tear and said quietly "I'm not a little kid anymore. I can make my own decisions and choose my own friends. I don't need you always pushing me in the direction that _you_ think I should go in." After he said this, he got in the car, closed the door, and drove off.

Later that day, Matthew was in his kitchen, making a snack for his polar bear. A song was playing on his stereo system. No one knew (because nobody ever came over), but when he was frustrated, he liked to turn the music up loud on his stereo and drown himself in the music. After he finished making the snack, he put it in a little dish and set in next to his poor bear's bed. He then sat down in a chair next to his fireplace in the living room. He wasn't really mad at Alfred, but it just agitated him when Alfred got like that. He got agitated because it makes it hard to justify his true feelings for Alfred. He loved Alfred. No, he was _in love_ with Alfred. He knew Alfred would never feel the same way because Alfred wasn't interested in guys. Even if he was, Matthew doubted he would be interested in Canadian boys.

Matthew felt something wet fall on his hand. _'Is the ceiling leaking?'_ he wondered. He looked up, then back down at his hand. _'Oh..It's just my tears..'_ He didn't try to stop his tears this time. Matthew was learning to accept that he would always be alone.

Next thing he knew, he was being awoken by the sound of the doorbell ringing. _'Ugh... What time is it? I must have cried myself to sleep...'_ he thought as he got up to answer the door. When he opened the door, Alfred stood there, glancing down as if he was afraid to make eye contact with his brother. "Alfred? W-What are you doing here?" Matthew asked his normal, gentle and quiet voice. The American sighed and scatched the back of his head, then replied "Can I come in? I need to talk to you, bro." Matthew nodded and let him in.

Alfred walked in and flopped down on the living room couch. "Is that Nickelback you have playing on your stereo? Dude, I like, love their songs!" Matt chuckled softly and asked "You do know that they're Canadian, right?" Alfred looked at him in astonishment. "No friggin' way! Good job, bro!"

The Canadian paused the music and sat next to Alfred. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked. Alfred looked at him, and blushed a little. "I... uh..." he studdered. "Wanna go to the bar with me tonight? A bunch of other countries will be there!" he blurted out, going back on what he truly intended to say. "A b-bar?!" Matt questioned, eyes widened. "Y-You know I don't do that kind of stuff, Alfred!" "Yes, but...but... Just think of it as my way of...apologizing. I promise you'll have a good time! Promise, dude!"

Matthew sighed and looked into Alfred's eyes, then smiled. "Okay, I'll go." Alfred made his classic, but genuine, goofy smile then gave his twin a brotherly smack on the back. "Then come on! We all have to be there at nine o' clock tonight. Arthur is paying for the drinks." The Canadian glanced at a clock. It was 7:15 p.m. already?! He must have been sleeping really well. "Before we go though, we have GOT to do something about that outfit, bro." They both laughed and got in Aflred's car, then drove to Alfred's place to get Matthew a change of clothes.

-Part 2- FIN!-

OKAY! I am already finished with part 3 so you will be seeing that really soon. But part 3 is probably going to be the longest out of the three and I'm warning you all now, the rating will go from T to M. There isn't lemon in there, but it is kind of ideologically sensitive, so yeah... I wanted to save the best part for last, so that's another reason why it will be different from part one and two.

Once again, I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
